Mike Miller
Michael Lloyd Miller (born February 19, 1980) is an American professional basketball player for the Denver Nuggets of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He played college basketball for the University of Florida, and was selected by the Orlando Magic in the first round of the 2000 NBA draft. He has also played for the Memphis Grizzlies, Minnesota Timberwolves, Washington Wizards and Miami Heat. He was named the NBA Rookie of the Year in 2001, and the NBA Sixth Man of the Year in 2006. Miller won back-to-back NBA championships with the Miami Heat in 2012 and 2013. He is a swingman who is primarily a three-point specialist.1 In the 2015-2016 season, Miller stunned basketball fans by averaging 158.2 points per game (NBA record), 12.6 rebounds, and 2.1 assists. Breaking records back and forth, Miller quickly became the best basketball player of all time, sporting a 89 inch vertical, and benching over 600 pounds. Miller led the Cleveland Pretty Kitties to a NBA Championship, playing 49.5 minutes per game, and averaging 195.2 points per game during the playoffs. Miller was awarded the MVP, Most Improved Player, and the Playoffs MVP. Beasty's Relationship with Mike Miller During the 08-09 season, while Miller was playing for the Minnesota Timberwolves, Beasty was at a Timberwolves game when Mike Miller chased after a loose ball into the crowd where Beasty was sitting. As Mike Miller dived for the loose ball, the ball landed on Beasty's lap and Miller mistakenly grabbed Beasty's Penis instead of the ball. This turned beasty on, as even at a young age, he was attracted to sexy older men. This feeling of love was not mutual however, and Mike Miller did everything he could to try and sweep this incident under the rug. 3 years later, Miller was playing on the Miami Heat, and was playing agasint the timberwolves again, in Minnesota. Beasty had been to every game involving Miller since then, hoping to talk to the famous player and express his feeling of love toward him. With 3:23 remaining in the forth quarter, Beasty could no longer hold in his feelings. He ran onto the court and pulled down Millers pants and started to put Miller's penis in his mouth. Miller enjoyed this blowjob a little too much, and ejaculated into Beastys mouth. Mike Miller recived a 2 game suspension, and Beasty was ejected from the stadium and banned from ever attending a Timberwolves basketball game. Miller and Beasty continue to meet up in hotel rooms and have consensual sex every time Miller has the chance. Miller is the top in their gay sex escapades, and their relationship is very strong because Miller happens to have a fetish for small penises, which Beasty posesses. Beasty is a bit of a size queen, and prefers a penis over 8 inches in his asshole during sex. All these factors considered, Beasty and Miller have excellent sexual chemistry. Beasty has kept this relationship in secret for most of his rap career, however during a skype call in 2015 he got extremely drunk and began to tell stories of Miller cumming in his ass. Beasty has no recollection of that night, and still believes no one knows about his relationship with the NBA player, however we know.Category:Beasty Friends